creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Crossing - Ethan E
I love Animal Crossing. It's one of the best games in the world. I would always come home from school and grab my 3DS and play it. The one I played alot was New Leaf, where you are the mayor. I loved making Public Work Projects, and had a good town, besides the weeds that usually popped up all the god damn time, which annoyed the crap out of me a lot and ruined my day sometimes. Overall, the best game I've ever bought. One day, I was playing at about 5 AM, and was surprised I stood up so late. I was up late to find the 3:33 AM TV Easter Egg that happens on Sunday's and Mondays at 3:33, like I said. I decided to time travel to the next day at 11 AM, and so I went in the Town Hall to make a new project. When I sat down, I noticed something pretty weird. The little name thing on your desk says something that is hard to see. I looked harder and harder, didn't blink for two minutes. I figured out what it said as I blinked. It said Ethan E or just Ethan. I was confused but didn't worry about it since it was maybe just nothing. I was completely wrong. Skip a few hours, about three hours later. I logged off the game and time traveled again to 7 AM for something. When I walked out of my house, the game was very glitched up, and the 7 AM music kept cutting out a lot. I made sure my volume was on all the way, and it was. I was saying in my head "What the hell is going on?" Then a message popped up and said somebody was entering my town. When the train showed up, the name of the person was E T H A N, spelled exactly like that. When I was able to move again, I could not find Ethan. I kept seeing little chat bubbles saying "ı ɐɯ ǝʇɥɐu ǝ" I don't know what that means, but I'm sure it says something about hate. What did I do? Then suddenly the game crashed. I wasn't able to access it for about 3 in a half days. 3 in a half days later, I play it again... and everything was screwed up. Weeds were everywhere, the grass was gone, all the trees were gone, and all my villagers... nowhere to be seen. I eventually found everybody piled up on the train tracks, blood and gore everywhere. I went into the Town Hall, terrified of what I just saw, and what I saw next was worse than anything I have ever seen in my life, even worse then the dead animals. Pictures of dead children and dead animals and dead show creators that I loved, and a realistic head of the creator of Nintendo, Fusajiro Yamauchi. Blood and death symbols everywhere. Eventually I couldn't hold in my barf, so I puked real quick. When I came back, Ethan was giving messages like "I am not real", "This is all Tortimer's fault." Tortimer's fault? What did the old man do? "You must wake up and realize what he has done to all of you" I was very scared, what did he do? I typed "What did Tortimer do?". He didn't reply. About 5 minutes later I got a skype message from a guy named "E T H A N", he gave me this strange reply. "I was running for Mayor with Tortimer, and alot of people voted for me, and I won... only for the last 10 days of my life. My final day, Tortimer waited for Pelly to walk outside to go somewhere, and he walks in with a knife. He grabbed me by the arms and strapped me down on the desk, and with his knife... Chop... chop.... slit.... repeat. Chop... chop.... slit.... repeat. Chop... chop.... slit.... repeat. Chop... chop.... slit.... cut. Eventually I died, and now you treat him like a good guy. Just for that I will kill you next." Kill me next? How could he kill me? And how was I suppose to know Tortimer killed him? HOW WAS ANYBODY SUPPOSE TO KNOW?????? I said that, and he popped out of the screen and grabbed an axe. Once I saw the axe, I ran out of my house and thought I was dreaming. I called 911 about it, they didn't believe me. Before my eyes blinked, he got me... kind of. He stabbed my eye and I only have one eye to see out of right now. I grabbed him and smashed his face across the room. He was not hurt. I grabbed him and shoved him back inside my 3DS screen. The next morning.. My Animal Crossing game was just erased. Every time I'd try opening the game up it would not work. All of a sudden, a message came up and said "You are gone.". My 3DS would not turn on anymore, and so I contacted Nintendo about my broken 3DS, and Ethan E. They said "Ethan E is your imagination" I have a feeling they are behind Ethan E, THEY ALWAYS WERE BEHIND IT. Please. Never look at the Ethan E sign. You will regret it. Even now I regret it, and when I'm dead, I will regret it. When I have a new life, I will regret it. Please. Hear me out. DON'T LOOK AT IT.